


La Sorcière II

by Ambrena



Series: Kaamelott Alternatifs [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Mevanwi fout la merde, Sorceresses, mention of other characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant qu’Arthur est à Rome et que tous le croient morts, Mevanwi tire son épingle du jeu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sorcière II

**Author's Note:**

> La légende arthurienne appartient au domaine public, Alexandre Astier l’a reforgée ; et Helveticaes m’a donné l’idée de cette ficlette. ( ~~Prenez-vous en à elle pas à moi xD~~ )
> 
> Merci à Helveticaes, à Babs-Baby et à UnePierreIncandescente pour avoir bien déliré sur cette UA !! 
> 
> Le titre fait référence à l’épisode 54x05, « La Sorcière », et à la coutume kaamelottienne de nommer certains épisodes II ou III.

Après la passation de pouvoir orale qu’il avait effectuée au chevet d’Arthur mourant, Karadoc avait perdu rigoureusement toute valeur aux yeux de son arriviste d’épouse. Non seulement ce n’était plus le roi putatif de Bretagne, homme de paille sur lequel elle avait eu un contrôle relatif, mais son ancien statut de chevalier en faisait de surcroît une menace dont se débarrasser, pour l’actuel souverain. 

En effet, Lancelot du Lac, mieux connu sous son surnom de Chevalier Blanc, s’était mis à persécuter implacablement les partisans de son illustre et regretté prédécesseur dès son ascension au trône. On relatait sous cape qu’en dépit des apparences, c’était bien lui qui avait assassiné Arthur le Juste – il ne serait venu à son chevet à Tintagel qu’afin d’arracher à ses doigts tremblants de condamné un document écrit qui lui accordait une légitimité fort relative. 

Les proches d’Arthur, au nombre duquel Karadoc se targuait d’appartenir (bien que son ami Perceval, sans s’en vanter, méritât davantage ce titre) ne s’étaient jamais soumis à celui que l’on désignait désormais sous l’accusation d’ « Usurpateur », et préparaient une vacillante résistance. Seulement, l’organisation chaotique de cette lutte contre le tyran restait ardue, et fragile.

Durant l’élaboration difficile d’un consensus entre un Merlin furieux, un Perceval désemparé et son mari dépassé par les évènements, Mevanwi décida qu’elle en avait assez de ronger son frein, et que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Sans attendre l’arrivée au quartier général de Bohort, père Blaise, Yvain, Gauvain et autres éléments providentiels, dont une certaine Édern, la toute récente ancienne reine prit les choses en main, de peur que ces nouveaux venus ne fissent obstruction à ses grands projets.

Dès lors, le seigneur de Vannes s’effondra bêtement un soir à table, le nez dans les sauces et les victuailles, suite à une foudroyante crise d’apoplexie. Personne – ou presque – ne mit en doute la responsabilité des réguliers excès de table du gros gaillard, à l’exception, peut-être, du druide officiel du clan (« Il avait pourtant le cœur solide… », s’interrogeait discrètement Merlin) ; et surtout, du meilleur ami et allié du défunt (« Mais puisque je vous dis que c’est sa morue de femme qui l’a empoisonné ! », s’époumonait Perceval). 

Devant cette complication imprévue, la soi-disant veuve éplorée s’arrangea justement pour que l’enchanteur s’exilât en Brocéliande, où sa soif de liberté s’étancherait plus aisément ; puis pour que le chevalier récalcitrant, avec lequel sa mésentente était devenue proverbiale, fût déporté sur les routes, par des mercenaires, jusqu’à Byzance, à des lieues et des lieues du royaume de Logres – il y connut d’ailleurs une bien singulière destinée, qui le détourna définitivement des griefs du passé.

Ainsi déchaîné, par la cigüe puis la coercition, le pouvoir de la dame sans merci ne connut plus de limites.

Afin d’assoir sa légitimité dans ce monde exclusif d’hommes, elle épousa le premier puissant venu : en l’occurrence, un roi burgonde qui, en dépit de son incommensurable bêtise et de sa profonde gloutonnerie, venait lui offrir sur un plateau or, terres et guerriers. En outre, la confiance béate et les besoins simples de ce second époux lui assuraient une tranquillité absolue en ce qui concernait la gestion de la Burgondie, son nouveau fief. Avide de connaissances, et assurée de n’être pas dérangée, elle fit alors mander Elias de Kelliwi’ch auprès d’elle, lui finança un immense laboratoire, et lui ordonna d’enseigner la sorcellerie à ses enfants – surtout à ses filles Mehgan et Mehben.

Évidemment, les soldats burgondes, peu dupes du manque de présence du chef sur la scène politique, se rebellèrent en se voyant ainsi, de facto, gouvernés par une femme – une étrangère, qui plus était ! La parvenue ne savait ni leur langue, ni leurs coutumes ; et son port de tête altier leur laissait à comprendre qu’elle les prenait tous de haut. En outre, Elias, devenu son fidèle conseiller, inspirait une crainte bien compréhensible chez ce peuple simple, qu’il ne faisait rien pour apaiser.

La révolte sourdait, se murmurait, couvait. Un matin, elle éclata soudain. Plus de sept cent guerriers s’étaient rassemblés devant la forteresse du roi et de la reine, et réclamaient la répudiation de cette venimeuse épouse – et peut-être aussi sa mort. Dans le vaste lit conjugal, Mevanwi sentit ses deux petites se serrer contre elle, transies de peur. Non sans un baiser sur leur front à chacune, elle les quitta en ne portant que sa chemise de nuit, et s’aventura pieds nus sur le chemin de ronde.

Une véritable mer de combattants s’étalait au pied du château ; la reine eut un coup au cœur devant cette foule hostile, mais ne perdit pas son masque de sang-froid. Calmement, dans le vent qui la faisait frissonner, elle plissa les yeux, étendit la main gauche, se concentra… Dans l’armée rassemblée en bas, une cinquantaine d’hommes dans la force de l’âge tombèrent raide morts, foudroyés par l’éclair argenté qu’elle avait fait jaillir de son corps. Une grande clameur s’éleva du peuple belliqueux, plongé dans la terreur. L’un après l’autre, les valeureux soldats s’agenouillèrent, terrassés par cette force inconnue qu’ils ne pouvaient comprendre. 

Dans leur langue barbare, inintelligible à quiconque n’appartenait point à leur peuple, ils la vénéraient, la bénissaient, la maudissaient, la qualifiaient de déesse ou de sorcière. Instinctivement, Mevanwi ressentit la manière dont cette foule, désormais calmée, n’attendait qu’un signe de plus pour être conquise. Elle leva les bras au ciel et fit tomber la pluie. Pour les Burgondes, le doute n’était plus possible : ils avaient affaire à une grande magicienne. 

Mevanwi de Vannes devint Mevanwi de Burgondie, puis de Bourgogne. Au fil des conquêtes, peu à peu, son royaume dévora les frontières de celui de Logres. Crainte de son armée, mais également de son conseiller, qui ne pensait pas s’élever aussi haut et craignait ardemment la chute, elle apprit à maîtriser philtres et élixirs, pluies de calamités, et même nécromancie. Avec le corps d’ennemis vaincus (et d’alliés qui avaient trahi), elle se forgea progressivement une véritable cohorte de morts-vivants, responsable de redoutables raids. Au fil des saisons ou selon son bon vouloir, elle affligea ses adversaires d’invasions de sauterelles, d’averses de pierres, de déluges de feu… Tous la haïssaient et désespéraient. 

Après la confrontation directe vinrent les tentatives plus feutrées. Les assassins se succédaient sans se ressembler. D’abord des Burgondes peu subtils, non formés aux arcanes de la magie et dignes de Grüdü le Viking, mortifiés d’être facilement vaincus par une dame – qui, amusée, les laissait en vie, bien que gravement mutilés. Ensuite des tueurs à gages émérites : des Cimmériens féroces, des Thraces endurcis, des Assyriens perfides, des Vénètes rudes, et même des Daces aux crocs apparents et aux veines translucides.

Tous échouaient. Transformés en viles bêtes, littéralement pétrifiés en statues, criblés d’éclairs ou de coups, Mevanwi en garda même quelques-uns vivants, pour l’exemple, mais paralysés à vie ou atrocement blessés. Avec le temps, elle finit par organiser des arènes, où vinrent agoniser les rares opposants politiques qui organisaient de tels attentats envers elle. Ils n’étaient pas que burgondes. Peu à peu, le monde changeait sous sa poigne de fer.

Peu à peu, le centre névralgique du royaume de Logres, qu’elle avait fini par presque entièrement soumettre à sa loi, en dépit de quelques survivances de second plan, se déplaça vers la sombre Burgondie. 

Oubliée, la forteresse de Kaamelott – laissée à l’abandon depuis que Lancelot du Lac, dit « le Félon », avait été assassiné de la main de son propre cousin, Lionel de Gaunes – malgré les tentatives de Viviane du Lac, que la rumeur disait être la nourrice de l’Usurpateur, pour la réinvestir. 

Négligeable, la tour d’Orcanie où le prince Gauvain, assigné à résidence par sa propre mère Anna de Tintagel, élevait selon les rumeurs le fils incestueux du vrai roi, avec l’aide du seigneur Galessin. 

Risible, la lointaine Carmélide, perdue au pied du mur d’Hadrien en ruines, où le vieux Léodagan avait légué le trône à son héritier Yvain, en vertu de la tradition qu’avait suivie son père Goustan le Cruel avant lui. De toute évidence, dame Séli et dame Démétra y menaient la danse à la place du jeune nigaud.

Grotesque aussi, le remariage de l’ancienne reine avec Calogrenant de Calédonie, où nul enfant n’était venu tenir compagnie à Rhona la Rousse et à ses frères et sœurs, rejetons du premier lit – preuve, s’il en était besoin, de la désolante stérilité de Guenièvre.

Et ainsi, en ces terres morcelées, revenues à leurs anciennes divisions claniques éparpillées, Mevanwi la Sorcière régnait sans pitié sur presque tout le Continent, en s’aidant impitoyablement de terreur et de magie.


End file.
